The present invention relates to Electronic Flight Bags (EFB) and more particularly to an improved and expanded feature EFB called Multifunction Flight Information Display Unit (MFIDU) which becomes a compact portable and updateable electronic display system contained within the dimensions of a traditional Flight Bag. The concept of EFB""s is a method of eliminating paper charts and approach plates in an aircraft. FAA Advisory Circular AC20-EFB describes a means for certification of EFB""s. The present invention seeks to conform with all such Advisory Circulars or alternative FAA requirements in its certification.
Prior art products described as EFB""s have elements in common with the present invention in that they offer display means for flight navigation charts and are portable and can be electronically updated by the installation of pre-prepared electronic maps. They uniformly offer small screen display approximately the size of a Jeppesen approach plate (5xe2x80x3xc3x978xe2x80x3). Prior art systems design, features, form-factor, functionality, expandability, and software, are better suited for use in light aircraft than airline type transport aircraft.
Display size is crucial in transport aircraft. Airline pilots need a display that is at least twice the size of prior art units in order to properly view taxi diagrams of large airports as well as complex approach, arrival and departure procedures. Some prior art products feature large displays which can generally display multiple data components, a display so large however poses a problem for installation/location in existing cockpits due to lack of cockpit xe2x80x9creal estatexe2x80x9d. Currently, manufacturers offer two basic choices: a general aviation type display that is loose or mounted, or a larger display for which most aircraft have no panel space on which to mount it.
The design of new aircraft, while rapidly advancing with changes to the state of the art, does not keep pace with new developments in electronics, digital mapping and means for displaying same. Consequently, even though larger displays are available, they require so much out-of-service time to install in existing (even brand new) aircraft that the cost cannot be justified particularly in the financially volatile airline industry. In fact, complex installations requiring panel mounting of displays, wiring, testing, STC and return to service requirements can be more costly than the hardware itself. Even 3-4 days of aircraft downtime can cost as much as $90,000-$120,000 or more in lost revenue, maintenance, engineering and outside contracting.
The present invention seeks to solve these and other problems as will be seen in the description to follow and the drawings annexed hereto.
The present invention is an EFB designed specifically for use in an airline environment with the goals of cost savings, safety enhancements, and increased efficiency with the object of creating a virtually paper-less cockpit. The invention is based upon close study and experience in the aircraft industry including avionics, flight systems, navigation and complex flight data management.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a system which gathers flight information, weather, mapping, traffic, airport and other data and compiles it, disseminates it electronically and displays it on portable compact display units in the cockpits of large commercial aircraft. A further object of the invention is display and position the plotting of:
Enroute charts.
Departure Procedures.
Engine out procedures.
STARS (Standard Terminal Arrivals)
Approach Plates.
Taxi Diagrams.
ETOPS (Extended Twin Engine Operations) and Oceanic navigational logs.
Planning Charts
10xe2x80x3xc3x977xe2x80x3 Pages. A further object of the invention is display and easy access to airline specific information:
Operations Manual
Flight Manual
MEL/CDL
Fault reporting manual
Performance Data
Checklists
Operations Specifications A further object of the invention is to collect and provide easy access to:
Enhanced Weather Information
Enhanced Turbulence Information
Ozone Concentration
Traffic Information Display
Ant-Terrorism Data
A further object of the invention is to provide a memory card to allow pilots to upload all of the flight papers, weather and dispatch release to be carried to the cockpit prior to a flight. The purpose being to eliminate the need for weather room personnel who print out vast amounts of flight papers.
A further object of the invention is to create an optional data link of information directly to the aircraft""s EFB and back to ground control systems either during or after a flight.
A further object of the invention is to provide multiple EFB""s as redundancy systems throughout the aircraft, for example;
One EFB for use by flight personnel to monitor food and beverage stock, sales, etc. could serve as a functional backup in the unlikely event of a failure of both cockpit systems. This concept allows the availability of an on-board spare for better dispatch reliability.
A further object of the invention is to be able to connect to the aircraft""s GPS system and thus display real time map/position information.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for displaying closed circuit video information in the cockpit for monitoring the cabin and the cockpit door. Recent terrorism has created the need for better security of the cockpit door. The MFIDU would provide a common display for display of charts as well as closed circuit monitoring of cabin activities and cockpit door entry.
A further object of the invention is to provide a single design that can fit and be utilized effectively in anything from a regional jet aircraft to a jumbo jet. Using a common design amongst aircraft requires less spare parts, permits modular exchange of components or units and reduces costs thereby.
A further object of the invention is to provide a design which will be FAA certifiable at level C1 or C2. (FAA has organized five levels of certification for EFB""s C1-C5. The more tightly integrated in to the aircraft in terms of a potential hazard, the higher level of certification is required. C1 is the certification for a portable EFB, C2-C5 are for installed systems.) The present invention offers maximum features and functionality while maintaining the more cost effective design and installation requirements of a C1 and C2.
A further object of the invention is to provide purchasers tools to enter their own tailored data. Tailored data represents a high cost item since it is unique to each airline, but, by offering common worldwide core data in the unit to all airlines, they will be able to tailor their own pages in house thus offering great financial and convenience advantages.
A further object of the invention is to provide an EFB which will replace a pilot""s traditional flight bag. The EFB of the invention has approximately the same dimensions as a regular flight bag, constructed of lightweight metal and containing a central electronic control unit (computer), a small keyboard and a full-size sunlight readable LCD display, the EFB makes use of the space available on all transport aircraft that is traditionally used by pilots to stow their flight bags. The display is deployed from the MFIDU on the end of a telescopic and swiveling arm and can be angled to provide optimum viewing. When not in use, or in the case of emergency egress, the display can be pushed back down into the MFIDU and out of the way. Neither the display, the articulating arm, or the stowage case will impede the crew of an aircraft in the performance of normal tasks associated with the operation of the aircraft. The articulating arm will lock easily into position with a range of position options to suit individual pilots and aircraft. Locking mechanisms are low-wear to prevent slippage after extended use.
It is a further object of the invention to replace existing high quality U.S. Govt. NOS and Jeppesen paper charts and plates with electronic equivalents which are accessed through the invention MFIDU. Current paper charts and plates although useful and popular with pilots, are very expensive to keep updated and tailored to specific airline needs. The electronic version of these charts would be designed to take advantage of the capabilities of electronic display and provide a more easily readable version of what today is printed on paper. By providing a single world-wide common database and offering the opportunity to tailor their own plates, the present invention is extremely cost effective in comparison to previous systems built on custom paper for each user.